


act of vengeance ;

by beskars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Hair-pulling, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, sorry in advance, thigh riding, this is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskars/pseuds/beskars
Summary: “Whatever this little game you’re playing is, I can promise you won’t like the way it ends,” he answered, his voice a dangerous purr that settled somewhere deep in your stomach. darth maul x fem! reader. really, really explicit. i have nothing to say for myself.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 277





	act of vengeance ;

**Author's Note:**

> find more sith lord shenanigans over at beskars on Tumblr ;)

act of vengeance ;

Tossing back the scarlet-colored drink before you, you grimaced as the salt of it sank into your tongue, blinking away the tears that pricked at your eyes from the way it burned down your throat to settle in the pit of your stomach. You signaled for another, deliberately avoiding a few inquisitive stares as you hunched forward, toying with the small shot glass for a moment before bringing it to your lips. Mind considerably number now, you swiveled around on the barstool, casting a dispassionate look around the Rancor Club as you unfurled yourself, no longer shying away from the curious glances you got from the other club-goers. 

You knew what they were wondering, could almost hear their conspiratorial whispers over the steady thrum of the music as you leaned back against the bar, an almost challenging look on your face. It was unheard of for you to be here without Alexi Garyn, the owner of this particular establishment, Underlord of the Black Sun syndicate, and the current object of your ire. Though even that didn’t seem a strong enough word for what you felt when you pictured his stupid, handsome face, framed by perfectly mussed blonde hair. Hair that had been a little too mussed when you had shown up at his apartment that morning unexpectedly, hair that he had pushed a hand through nervously as he hovered in the doorway, trying to block you from seeing the two women in his bed. 

No word seemed strong enough to capture the maelstrom of fury, of hurt, of utter  _ foolishness _ that you felt when you recalled how it felt to hear them calling for him to return to the bed that you had spent so many nights in. The worst part of it all was that you hadn’t even been surprised; if anything there had been a tiny part of you that reveled in knowing you hadn’t been unnecessarily paranoid about the overly familiar way so many women said his name. They had said it with you right there beside him, in this very club, and you had just stood there with a placid smile fixed on your face, trying to pretend it didn’t bother you. You had wondered briefly if you had met those two women and if they had laughed behind your back once Alexi escorted you away, wondered how many others there had been over the course of your relationship with him. 

But now, as you felt the alcohol coursing through your veins, warm and inviting, granting you permission to do whatever you pleased, you no longer cared about any of that. 

Breaking things off with Alexi hadn’t even crossed your mind, despite his myriad shortcomings as a partner. He may have been a sleemo of the highest degree, but your association with him had given you access to the most exclusive circles of the Undercity and afforded you protection against the warring syndicates in Coruscant’s lower levels, which wasn’t something you were prepared to give up no matter how stupid he had made you feel. Since you knew he would never break things off with you and risk losing the influence your family’s considerable fortune afforded him, there was really only one solution to your current dilemma: find a willing participant, and give Alexi a taste of his own medicine. 

And this is where you found yourself in a bit of a predicament, because even though you couldn’t claim to know every face in the crowd at the Rancor, you were certain that most of them knew  _ you _ . 

Even if one of Alexi’s associates would have liked nothing more than to go back home with you that evening, they wouldn’t dare cross him. You had to find someone who wasn’t afraid of him, someone memorable enough that everyone in the vicinity could recall exactly what they looked like when they all rushed to tell Alexi about your infidelity, all so eager to win his favor in return for their intel. Scoffing, you stepped down from your barstool and began to make your way about the dimly lit club, careful not to let your gaze linger on anyone too long lest they take it as an invitation to approach you, a small smile curving your lips as your eyes fell on a horned figure in the darkest corner of the room that fit your criteria exactly. 

The Zabrak sat upon the rancor-leather sofa as though it were a throne, his legs spread apart in an arrogant way as he leaned back on his elbows, surveying the room with blood-rimmed yellow eyes that narrowed as you drew nearer. You took in the collection of tattoos covering his red skin, tracing them down from his face to his exposed chest before bringing your gaze back up to his, noting the way his mouth quirked up into a subtle smirk. Taking this small shift in his demeanor as a cue to approach, you closed the distance between the two of you, taking a seat beside him, brushing against his thigh as you did so. 

“You don’t look like you’re having much fun,” you said lightly, flushing as he regarded you with an inscrutable look.

“I am not here to have fun,” he replied finally in an unexpectedly soft voice that left you craning your neck to hear him over the pulse of the music. 

“Then what are you here for?” you asked, tilting your head slightly to the side as you considered him, a welcome flutter in your stomach as his elbow knocked against yours on the back of the couch. 

“I was looking for someone,” he told you simply, his gaze flitting around the room once more as he continued, “but I don’t think he’s here.”

“Perhaps you scared him away,” you said, eliciting a quiet huff of laughter as he turned back to you, golden eyes burning into yours with an intensity that made your breath stutter. 

“You don’t seem scared,” he commented, one eyebrow marking raising up as you bit down on your lower lip, shaking your head slightly. 

“I’m not,” you murmured, flushing as he leaned in, bowing down until his mouth brushed against your ear, whispering three words that sent a pleasurable shiver through you. 

“You should be.” 

Drawing back, you fixed him with an indulgent smile, emboldened by the remnants of the drinks lingering in your system.

“And why’s that?” you asked, savoring his momentary look of surprise at your nonchalance before his features hardened once more.

“Whatever this little game you’re playing is, I can promise you won’t like the way it ends,” he answered, his voice a dangerous purr that settled somewhere deep in your stomach. 

“How does it end?” you questioned innocently, and he let out a low laugh, angling his body away from yours as he considered for a moment. 

“Not the way you want,” he answered with a measure of surety, glancing back at you with a knowing expression. 

“The way I see it, we could both get what we want,” you told him, undeterred by the finality in his voice, moving fractionally closer to him.

“And how’s that?” he replied, a note of curiosity in his soft voice as you paused, relishing your brief moment of leverage over him.

“I can help you find who you’re looking for,” you said, inching sideways until your leg was pressed against his, the rough material of his trousers brushing against the expanse of skin left bare by your dress. “After you help me get something that I want.” 

“And what do you want,  _ princess _ ?” he asked derisively, his upper lip pulling up into a sneer as he stared down at you, his yellow eyes shining in the darkness. 

“Revenge,” you answered simply, smiling at the pleasantly startled look that flashed across his face. 

“Revenge is a very ugly word to come out of your pretty little mouth,” he said finally, and you smiled wider, reaching out a finger to lazily trace around one of the black markings on his cheek. 

“You think I have a pretty mouth?” you asked coquettishly, and his chest rumbled with a low laugh as he caught your wrist in his hand, holding it warningly. 

“Oh, yes,” he murmured, his jaw tightening almost imperceptibly, a snarl on the edge of his words. “Such a pretty little thing. Now tell me, princess, what is this act of vengeance you’re planning?”

“My boyfriend is messing around on me,” you told him, returning your fingers to his face as he let your wrist fall from his grasp, “I’d like to settle the score. And I want to make sure he finds out about it.”

“Is he here?” the Zabrak asked, looking around with mild interest before you shook your head, bringing his gaze back to you.

“No, but he owns this place. He’ll know,” you said, and he hummed in response, considering for a moment before speaking again.

“So would you like me to take you right here?” he questioned, so sincerely that you felt your breath hitch at the notion, “or will it be enough for you to be seen leaving with me?”

“Wait--you’re actually agreeing to this?” you blurted out, pulling away in surprise as you realized he wasn’t being flippant. 

“You did promise to help me in return, did you not?” he asked, one eyebrow marking arching up as you nodded, swallowing to assuage the sudden dryness in your throat. 

“I did,” you murmured, flushing as his gaze drifted down your body lazily, drinking you in like a sip of the finest Corellian brandy before coming back up with a smirk. 

“Then we have an agreement,” he told you, leaning in as he continued, his voice dropping into a venomous hiss, “but know this, princess: we will do things my way.”

There was no time for you to even acquiesce before his lips were on you, hot and punishing as he fisted a hand in your hair, the gasp of pain you let out forcing your mouth open to allow his tongue to slide against yours. He was rough, bruising even as he bowed over you to deepen the kiss, your neck curving over the back of the sofa, his free hand gripping your thigh so tightly you could feel his nails leaving indentations in your skin. As his fingers moved higher up your leg, you felt your knees fall apart of their own volition, eliciting a mocking laugh from him as he pulled away to look at you. 

“So eager,” he hummed, nipping at your bottom lip as he dug into the flesh beneath your dress, drawing out an answering whine, “spreading your legs for me in front of everyone, so ready for me to touch you.”

Grabbing your hips, he hoisted you over one muscular thigh, reclaiming your mouth as you wrapped your arms around his neck to support yourself, allowing him to drag you towards him, slowly enough that you felt the muscles in his leg contracting. You let out a low gasp, bearing down on him as he drew back to watch you with glittering eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly beneath the deep neckline of his black tunic. The insistent thrum of club music faded to a dull roar as he continued to guide you over that flexed ridge of muscle, a satisfied smirk on his face as you bit down on your lip to keep from whimpering at the heat that pooled in your belly with each motion. 

“Will they tell that little boyfriend of yours about this?” he asked quietly, sprawling his arms on the back of the sofa and allowing you to move at your own pace as he gazed at you, “will they tell him how you pleasured yourself on my thigh in front of everyone?”

“I hope so,” you replied, keeping your eyes on his as you undulated against him, “I want them to tell him how you made me come on the sofa in the club he owns--”

“I don’t care what you want,” he growled, standing abruptly and grabbing you by the waist to keep you from tumbling backward, an ache between your thighs at the loss of contact, “I told you, we do things  _ my _ way.” 

“Okay,” you breathed out, nodding as if in a stupor, ready to agree to anything that would get his leg between yours again, “what do you want, then?”

“I want to see how pretty that mouth looks with my cock in it, princess,” he told you, his eyes flickering down to your lips as your tongue darted out to moisten them. “and though I have no doubt that you would get to your knees right here if I asked you to, I have had enough of being watched by them for one evening.”

“There’s a room in the back,” you replied breathlessly, scintillas of heat flaring somewhere behind your navel at the way such crude words fell from his silky tongue, “come with me, please--”

He allowed you to lead him along the back wall, feeling the gaze of so many inquisitive eyes follow you into the dimly lit hallway, threading through the throng gathered at the freshers until you reached Alexi’s small office. Though Alexi had never given you the access code, you had memorized it after watching him enter it so many times and punched it in quickly before pulling the Zabrak into the dark room behind you. Raising the lights up, you spun around to face him, whimpering as he pulled you in for another bruising kiss before releasing you and settling into Alexi’s chair. 

“Are those Holocams on?” he asked, jutting his chin upward at the devices embedded in each corner of the room, and you nodded.

“Always,” you told him, your cheeks heating as his legs spread further apart, a smirk twisting his lips as he watched you. 

“Then you had better put on a good show, princess,” he said softly, beckoning you over with two fingers. 

You nodded again, starting towards him before he clicked his tongue disapprovingly, giving a small shake of his head. 

“No, no,” he murmured, pointing down at the floor. “Crawl.”

Hesitating for a moment, you slowly got to your hands and knees, looking up at him as you drew ever closer until you were between his thighs, your breath unsteady. 

“Good,” he told you, his hips lifting up as he tugged his trousers down enough to free himself, one hand wrapping around his length and moving up and down lazily, “now you’re going to take all of it, do you understand?” 

You nodded, your breath hitching as he pressed the tip of his cock against your lips, letting the saliva that pooled in your mouth dribble out to coat him. He leaned back, one hand fisting itself in your hair as you began to slowly take him inch by inch, gagging slightly as he hit the back of your throat. Tears stung at your eyes as you choked on him, streaming down your cheeks as he pulled your hair back so that you were looking directly into his eyes as he guided you up and down mercilessly. 

“Yes, that’s it,” he hissed out between gritted teeth, “look up at the Holocam now, princess, show him how pretty you look with your mouth full of my cock.”

Raising your eyes to one of the corners above Alexi’s desk, you determinedly took the Zabrak even deeper, a whimper welling up as his hips jolted up to meet you. His hold on you tightened as you tried in vain to control the pace before relenting and allowing him to use your mouth, jaw aching as he began to thrust against the back of your throat. Bringing your gaze back to him, he pushed you down further, holding you in place at the base of his cock as you groaned around him, fighting for breath for several long moments before he pulled you back up. 

“Very good,” he murmured, an appreciative look on his face as you blinked up at him through teary eyes, “now come up here and show me you can take me as well as you do with your mouth.”

Shakily getting to your feet, you reached for the hem of your dress, silently seeking permission before discarding it along with your underclothes when he gave you a small nod. Straddling his lap, you slowly sank down onto him, your breath catching in your throat as he bottomed out, a low groan escaping his lips. He gave you no time to adjust to the sensation of being completely filled by him, his fingertips digging into your hips as he lifted you up and down atop him as if you weighed next to nothing. Letting out a whimper, you rested your hands on his broad shoulders, your eyes fluttering shut as he dragged over a spot that left your toes curling. 

“Look at me,” he growled, one hand drawing back and landing against your ass with a hard smack, stinging your skin in a way that sent a wave of pleasure through you, “you keep your eyes open, do you understand?”

Unable to speak, you simply nodded, biting down on your lip to stop a cry from escaping as he slapped you again, leaving you clenching around him as you felt your thighs begin to shake. His free hand tightened on your hip as the other buried itself in your hair once more, pulling your head back to allow him unhindered access to your neck. Biting down at the juncture of your shoulder, his teeth dug into your skin before being replaced by his tongue as he worked his way up to just below your ear. You sobbed out something incoherent as you began to unravel around him, clutching at his tunic desperately as if to anchor yourself. He did not slow his pace for even a moment as you shook helplessly in his lap, his hand reaching down to where your bodies met to press his thumb to your clit. 

“Please--” you gasped out, shaking your head as it lolled back, “I can’t--”

“You can, and you will, princess,” he snarled, bringing your head back up so that you could meet his eye, his hips snapping up relentlessly as you whined in protest, unable to form any coherent response. 

You were trembling now as he drove into you over and over again, his thumb circling your clit so intently you let out a sob when you realized he had rendered your limbs so useless you couldn’t even clench your legs around him to stave off your second release. His breathing was even, measured, and he showed no signs of letting up as he brought you forward slightly to brush over the spot that drew a moan from deep in your belly. Fixating on his yellow eyes, you felt yourself whisper a broken plea, though whether it was for more or less you couldn’t entirely say as you felt your thighs begin to quake again. A wail escaped your lips, punctuating the muffled pulse of the music from outside the office, and you heard him let out a low laugh in response as you came apart once more. 

“On your knees,” he ordered, his voice barely breaking through your hazy thoughts as you struggled to reorient yourself, holding onto his forearms as you climbed off of him and sunk to the floor. 

Looking up at him, you let your mouth fall open obediently as he stood and took himself in hand, stroking himself furiously several times before letting out a choked groan as he coated your face in his release. Sinking back down into Alexi’s chair, he regarded you with quiet appreciation, fist still wrapped around himself as your tongue darted out to catch a drop cascading down your chin. You made to gather the rest on your fingertips, but he shook his head, motioning at the Holocam above you.

“Make sure he sees you, princess,” he told you, his lips curving up into a satisfied smile as he pulled his trousers back up. 

You kept your gaze fixed on the Holocam, dutifully collecting every bit of the Zabrak’s release on your fingertips and sucking them into your mouth with a contented hum before turning back to him.

“Now, who was it that you were looking for?” you asked, as businesslike as you could manage under the circumstances.

The Zabrak’s smile widened as he leaned in toward you, his voice a deadly whisper as he replied, 

_ “Alexi Garyn.” _

* * *

  
  
  
  



End file.
